1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for attaching tabs to electric wire ends, the tabs being small markers which distinguish one electric wire from another.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is a widespread practice to connect a plurality of individual electric wires with conductive terminals at their ends to a common integrated electric connector and to detachably join the connector to another integrated electric connector of the same or similar type or to any other electric apparatuses. It is also a common practice to apply markings to the individual wires in order to avoid erroneous or confused connection thereof. Wire-identifying tabs carrying or printed with the markings have usually been attached to the electric wires not automatically but manually because the tabs in general are of cylindrical shape. Such a manual operation in attaching the tabs to the wires has consequently made lower the efficiency in mass-production of the integrated connectors in a case wherein ten thousands or more connectors of the same type are manufactured.